1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for displaying a plurality of captured images on a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique is known in which overlapping pages of a book or the like (for example, book or magazine) are separated and turned one by one by using an automatic page turning apparatus. Also, a technique is known in which each page is photographed and converted into electronic data and then electronic data of a plurality of pages is recorded as a book file (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No 2014-117893 and No 2015-006754).
In the case where a book file is created, it is difficult to ensure quality as a book if captured images, that is, a series of page images acquired by photographing each page are used as they are. Therefore, various editing operations are required to be performed on the series of page images, which are cumbersome if the number of pages of the book is large.